


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by shrimpheavenwow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpheavenwow/pseuds/shrimpheavenwow
Summary: Albert and Elmer go to brunch and are real cute boys™





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> jk they're already in love at a coffee shop (also it's not a coffee shop it's a cafe lol) ANYWAY I love these boys. From a request on my tumblr, @ [broadwait](http://broadwait.tumblr.com/), hmu, my requests are open!
> 
> Title from [Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Albert woke to someone gently poking his face. He ignored it and rolled over, trying to hide his face in his pillow in a futile attempt to steal an extra couple of minutes of sleep. Even half asleep, he knew it was useless. Sure enough, a few seconds later he felt another poke, and then another, and another, until they stopped entirely. Instead he felt a kiss on his cheek, which made him smile a bit, but he ultimately ignored. That is, he ignored until he felt a sharp jab at his side

He sat up quickly with a glare towards the other side of the bed. Elmer was lying on his side, facing him, a small smile on his face. His hair was sticking up on one side and his gaze was soft and sleepy. Sunlight streamed in through the window behind him, making it almost seem like he was glowing. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Elmer said, just a hint of teasing in his voice.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Albert responded, letting himself slide back down from his upright position till he was lying flat on his back, an arm extended out. Elmer took it as the invitation it was and slide over so he was curled up at Albert’s side, his head resting on his chest but angled up so he could look at him.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t wake up with the alarm I set.”

“You set it too early, it didn’t make sense to actually get up.”

“I set it for nine, that’s not even remotely early.”

“It’s Sunday. We don’t have to be anywhere or do anything, and you still won’t let me sleep in.”

Elmer snorted. “I did let you sleep in, dummy, it’s 10:30. Time to get out of bed, Albo.”

Albert turned his body and pulled Elmer close to him, so Elmer was halfway on top of him and half pressed to his side.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled as he leaned him to kiss him. Elmer sighed into the kiss and let himself melt against Albert’s body. They traded lazy kisses for a second until they gradually escalated into just as lazy but deeper, more intense kisses. Elmer’s hand made its way from from it’s position on Albert’s hip up his torso, finding its way underneath his shirt and resting just beneath his ribs. He paused there for a moment, then started tickling Albert. 

Albert broke away from Elmer and started laughing hysterically. He tried to move away from Elmer but he was half pinned down by Elmer’s hands, unable to escape him. He looked over at him, tears forming in his eyes.

“El- Elmer, p-p-please stop,” he gasped out. Elmer retracted his hands and let Albert catch his breath. 

“Are you awake now?” Elmer asked innocently, as if he hadn’t just been torturing him. Albert looked at Elmer, hard-set determination in his gaze.

“You better start running now, because there’s no way I’m just letting you get away with that.”

Elmer’s eyes widened and he was still for just a second before he was frantically throwing blankets off himself and trying to get out of the room as quickly as he could.

Albert hopped out of bed after him, chasing him down the hallway as Elmer called back a litany of “I’m sorry” and “Al, please.”

Albert caught him in the living room and tickled him as he trapped him in his arms. Elmer squirmed and tried to break free but only succeeded in knocking both of them to the floor. Albert didn’t let up though, he relentlessly tickled Elmer. He only stopped when Elmer shouted “Mercy!” They ended up lying on their backs next to each other on the floor, both catching their breath. Elmer let out a genuine laugh. Albert turned his head towards him, his mouth crooked just a bit into a smile.

“What?” He asked. Elmer shook his head.

“You’re the worst,” he answered, grinning. Albert rolled his eyes.

“You started it.”

Elmer sat up and gave Albert a peck on the lips before standing all the way up. 

“Come on, I’m hungry and don’t feel like cooking. Let’s go to that cafe down the street,” he said, stretching.

“We’ve gone there for the past two weeks on Sunday.”

“Perfect, one more time and it’ll be a tradition!” Elmer said, taking the hand Albert had outstretched and helping him up.

“Alright, let me just take a shower first and we’ll go,” he responded, kissing Elmer’s cheek before heading down the hallway toward the bathroom.

It wasn’t long before they were ready and walked down the street to the cafe, only having to wait a few minutes before being seated. They were at a small table next to a window that bordered the street. It was a nice view to watch people walk by from. They got their coffee and looked through their menus in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Albert broke it.

“What are you getting?” He asked.

“Pancakes probably. Should I get chocolate chips with them or bananas?”

“Both. If I let you have some of the omelette I’m getting, will you share your pancakes with me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“If I get sausage will you eat some?” Albert asked. Elmer smirked

“Are you asking if I want your sausage?”

“Yeah I- Oh shut up,” he said, giving Elmer a playful kick beneath the table.

They placed their orders and watched people pass by the window as they waited. Elmer snuck his hand across the table and threaded his fingers with Albert’s. Albert’s mouth twitched into a smile but he didn’t look over, he just gave Elmer’s hand a little squeeze. 

Elmer used his other hand to grab some sugar packets and pour them in his coffee, as if he was trying to make it as sweet as humanly possible. As he took a sip, Albert fiddled with their fingers, flexing and unflexing them, unlacing them and pressing them together to compare their sizes. He joined them again and brought Elmer’s hand to his lips, looking Elmer in the eye as he kissed it. Another hand wrapped around their hands so Elmer’s was sandwiched between them. Albert has a look on his face that was so relaxed and soft, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. 

“You’re being awfully affectionate today,” Elmer said, mostly fondly but with a suspicious edge. Albert was sweet most of the time but today he seemed just a tiny bit more relaxed with it, softer and easier. Most days he alternated between bold (almost aggressive) exclamations of love and being pretty normal, no special affection, just the average Albert that everyone saw.

Today was different though. He was being as casual as he always was but there was this underlying adoration in his eyes, love that radiated outward. It was comfortable and sweet and overwhelmingly domestic. Usually Albert would have made some kind of declaration by now, scooping Elmer up and spinning him around in that way that always made him laugh himself breathless. But today he left it unspoken, or relatively so. It was just there, in the air between them.

Albert shrugged, his little smile never leaving his lips. 

“I just love you, I guess,” he replied, but he didn’t have to say it. Elmer already knew.

Their food came a few minutes later, and Elmer let go of their hands in favor of digging into his pancakes. He drenched them in syrup and practically shoveled forkfuls into his mouth. Albert watched in amusement between bites of his own food. 

“You’re going to get cavities.”

Elmer nodded. “But it’ll be so worth it.” He pushes his plate toward Albert, silently motioning for them to switch plates so they could have some of each other’s food. He took a bite of the omelette and froze.

“This doesn’t have mushrooms on it,” he said. Albert raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? You don’t like mushrooms.”

“Right but you do. You always get mushrooms on omelettes.”

“But I’m sharing with you, and you don’t like them, so I didn’t get any.”

It was a small gesture but Elmer felt his heart swell just a bit at his words. Albert was just so...considerate. 

Elmer nudged Albert’s feet under the table instead of replying, which led to them playing footsies idly as they ate. Albert snapped a few pictures of Elmer laughing at a joke he told and posted one on instagram. The light was hitting Elmer just right, with his nose all scrunched up and his eyes closed as he laughed, head thrown back and mouth wide. Albert made a mental note to change his lock screen to it later. 

After they were finished eating and paid the bill, they ended up walking to the park, hand in hand, swinging their arms as they walked. Elmer talked a bit, but it was mostly just little rambles about his week and the week ahead, nothing of real consequence. Albert reacted but didn’t really respond, listening and watching the world around them. They were underneath a bridge that crossed above the path they were on when Albert stopped walking. 

He turned to face Elmer, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned in, kissing him softly before pulling back, taking his hand, and starting to walk again without comment. Elmer couldn’t stop smiling. Albert glanced over at him.

“Why’re you smiling so big?” He asked, amused.

It was Elmer who stopped this time, pulling Albert into a harder, slightly more desperate kiss. After a second, Albert pulled away, breathless, grinning.

“What was that for, El?” he asked. Elmer shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just love you, I guess.” 

Albert grinned even wider and wrapped an arm around Elmer’s waist, pulling him close as he started to walk again. 

“We should do this more often.”

“We will. I told you already, it’s a tradition.” 

Albert kissed his hair.

“I love making traditions with you.”


End file.
